


Touch Shy

by Queen_Catzy



Category: Fire Emblem Fates Conquest - Fandom, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Almost Kiss, Cute, Fluff, M/M, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Catzy/pseuds/Queen_Catzy
Summary: Early morning in the library





	Touch Shy

Getting Leo to blush was not the most difficult task in the world. In fact, everyone who worked at the castle had at least made Leo’s cheeks burn up at least once, he had earned the name tomato among the staff (and the royals) of the castle for that reason. However, no one, absolutely no one, receives more joy in making Leo blush than one of his two loyal retainers, Niles. Always being alongside Leo, Niles had gathered more than enough information on what made the royal squirm and become flustered. Niles was good at what he did and those red cheeks proved it.  
“Niles.” Leo greeted as he walked towards the delinquent, hands behind his back. “Ah, lord Leo” Niles greeted as he lay on the sill of the castle window “How are you doing this glorious afternoon” Niles said, purposely exaggerating the glorious and twiddling his fingers in the air as he looked at Leo. A very faint smile tugged at Leo’s lips as he joined the Niles on the sill. “Not terrible, however my studies on the faceless seems to be going terribly slow” Niles turned his head to the side look at Leo a bit better. “I believe if I had some assistance I could possibly move along a little faster.” Leo leaned over to look at Niles, who looked up to him. Niles did not need any further instructions. “What time?” Leo moved his mouth to the side as he thought “I was thinking a quarter till 6” Niles raised one of his eyebrows.  
“In the morning?”  
“Mhm. ”  
Niles sat up slouched over so he could properly look to Leo “Can I at least bring a cup of coffee?”

And that's how they ended up in the library, being bathed by the warm rays of sun that peeked through the castle’s windows. Leo sat in the wooden banquet chair, the large dusty book in his lap, his back hunched a bit to get a better view of the words on the page, not even taking his eyes off the page to take a sip of his black tea. Niles sat next to him balanced on his chair, his feet propped up on the table as he paraphrased what Leo read out loud with a quill for future reference. He swirled the cup of pitch black coffee, and brought it to his lips to take a sip. His eyes drifted off to his superior. Leo’s mahogany eyes scanned over the large book quickly, as he looked for something worth being noted. He ate up every word that was on the paper, his eyes were bright with excitement and passion. When he did speak out loud his voice was strong and ran clear as a prince should. His hair however, was disheveled and a few blond strands seemed to kiss the tip of his nose.  
Niles’ eyes were glued to the royal’s hair, it certainly wasn’t as bad as it could get however it felt so unnatural. He put his coffee next to Leo’s cup of black tea and reached his hands over and grabbed Leo’s face.  
“N-Niles!”  
Leo jumped back squinching his his eyes shut as Niles hands slid up both sides of his face and he gently started to fix Leo’s hair. Leo’s eyes opened up and darted down, refusing to look at Niles in eye, his eyebrows furrowed. His cheeks were glowing a candied red. Niles looked at him and tilted his chin up so Leo had to look at him “Milord did you brush your hair?” Niles said before letting him go and reaching over to take a sip of his coffee. Leo tried to open his mouth and closed it and then opened it again “ I- Ah- You can’t just do that…!” Leo said trying to remain calm. “Do what exactly Milord?” Niles said, trying to remain innocent. Leo buried his face back into the book to avoid looking at Niles. “I- just- you… You don’t just touch people like that!” He said speaking through his teeth. Niles looked at the blushing blond who was trying so badly to not look at him.  
Niles was filled with excitement and curiosity, all could think about was just how far could the little tomato could be pushed. Niles looked over at him changing his seating so he was a bit more comfortable. “You don’t?” Niles said, looking over at him sarcasm evident in this tone. Leo shot him a look. “It’s not a big deal I was just fixing up your hair.”  
Leo glanced at him and didn’t say anything. Niles felt his beating in heart in his throat, he hated the displeased look on Leo’s face. He cleared his throat very slightly.  
“If it bothers you much, why don’t we get even?”  
Niles took hold of Leo’s hand and guided it up onto his face. Leo looked at his own hand, his eyes wide “Niles what is the meaning of...” He stopped within his own words once Niles places Leo’s hand on to Nile’s face. Niles had a very soft smile tugging at his lips, but it wasn’t like his usual smirk. He guided Leo’s hand down his face to the side of his neck and to the center of his chest. Leo could feel Nile’s steady heartbeat start to speed up very lightly. Leo gulped before slowly turned his head to be able to look at Nile’s in the face. Nile’s expression was warm, and his bronze skin held a bit of red tint onto his cheeks. There was a moment of blissful silence. Nile’s moved closer to him, and slowly started to lean in. Leo’s eyes stared to Niles' lips, that still held that upturned curve.  
Leo jumped back, leaving Niles the way he was.  
“We should get back to work!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time since middle school I wrote a fan fiction :) 
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome and I hope you enjoyed


End file.
